Powrót Chrisa i następne głupie zadanie
Chris: -Ostatnio na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki...Chef przejął jeszcze raz dowodzenie, a że było globalne ocieplenia, i jest jeszcze, kazał naszym zawodnikom siedzieć w wodzie, na dokładkę, żeby było jeszcze fajniej, chciał wypuścić rekiny, ale uprzedziła go Izzy, która z tego powodu, odpadła....Nareszcie wróciłem, i zobaczcie jakie jeszcze mam chore pomysły na LODOWCU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!! (czołówka) Z samolotu, znowu są wyrzucani są po kolei Snowboardziści i upadają na śnieg.... Cody: -Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi, że znowu nas wyrzucili.... Bridgette: -Ale było warto..Te dwa dodatkowe dni nieźle mnie odprężyły.... Courtney: -Na poprzednich Hawajach nie było żadnych zajęć, a teraz...(robi mostek), czuje się jak nowo narodzona....(wyprostowuje się), ale mam wrażenie że o czymś zapomniałam.... DJ: -Ty też? To dziwne.... Duncan: -O RZESZ TY W MORDĘ JEŻA!!! PRZECIEŻ DZIŚ MIAŁ WRÓCIĆ.... Chris: -TAAK!!To ja miałem dziś wrócić!! Snowboardziści: -O NIE!! Przychodzą Narciarze ze stołwki Gwen: -O NIE!! TO DZISIAJ!!?? Pokój Zwierzeń Gwen: -Ooo Chris pewnie nie daruje Courtney, tego że się na niego poskarżyła....Czeka nas dziś ciekaaawy dzień... ... Chris: -No dobra, nadal mamy ocieplenie więc... Katie: -To na co my właściwie spadliśmy?? Chris: -Aaa mówisz o tym, to styropian...Tak wiec jak już mówiłem, mamy ocieplenie, wiec musiałem wymyślić coś was nieźle zmasakruje....Gorzej, będzie mordobicie!! Duncan: -No to mi się podoba... Chris: -Na potrzeby dzisiejszego odcinka, wynająłem wieli, wojskowy statek, ma ponad 20 metrów, wiec miejsca mam wystarczy, na walkę.... Bridgette: -NA WALKĘ?? JAKĄ WALKĘ!!?? Chris: -Na drewniane miecze...To będzie walka płci...Chłopak kontra Dziewczyna, zwycięzcy pojadą do sklepu i kupią co zechcą, na nasz koszt...będziecie po kolei wchodzić na statek...A żeby było zabawniej, to te pary które jeszcze pozostały będą się tłuc nawzajem.... Pokój Zwierzeń Bridgette: -Jak to dobrze, że Geffa tu nie ma...To znaczy dobrze, że w tym sensie, ze nie będę musiała z nim walczyć, bo gdyby był, od razu bym się poddała... Gwen: -Jej, nie wiedziałam, że kiedyś to powiem, ale dobrze że Trenta tu nie ma...Bez urazy Trent... Courtney: -Czy się poddam??Oczywiście że nie...To że Duncan jest moim chłopakiem, nie czyni go świętym...Będę z nim walczyć, zresztą on chyba też jest 'zachwycony' że będzie walczyć...Po za tym, myślę, ze wygramy, no bo Geff, Trent, Tyler, Noah i Harold odeszli, i dziewczyny będą walczyć chyba z dziewczynami....Chyba tylko ja i Katie będziemy walczyć z naszymi chłopakami... Duncan: -Jasne że będę walczyć, to co z tego że z Courtney, to gorąca laska i pewnie będzie z nią niezła walka...Czemu nie...Zaryzykuje... Owen: -Uff, ciekawe kogo mi dadzą na do walki... Heather: -Jestem pewna że wygramy, no bo kto został z chłopaków??Kryminalista, Przytuliński, Casanowa, Grubas?? A my jesteśmy lepsze, no bo, nie wierze że to mówię, ale Pokręcona Gotka, Blondi, Raperka, Panna Wszystkowiedząca, Serferka, Ślicznotka i oczywiście Ja...Nie ma co...Dziewczyny wygrają te konkurencje... ..... Chris: -No wiec dobieram was teraz w pary: Duncan i Courtney, bo para, DJ i Katie, powód ten sam, Cody i LeShawna... LeShawna: -Ale ja i Cody to nie para... Chris: -Ale ma być chłopak kontra dziewczyna, wiec jakoś musiałem to dodać....Dalej, Owen i Gwen,bo są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, no i na koniec Heather i Lindsay, bo się lubią na siebie gadać, i jako że to jest ta sama drużyna Heather jeśli wygra, punk wędruje do chłopaków, i bez dyskusji... Bridgette: -A ja nie mam pary... Chris: -Brawo za spostrzegawczość Bridgette, dlatego jeśli dziewczyny przegrają, będziesz zagrożona... Pokój Zwierzeń Bridgette: -To że z nikim bym nie walczyła, było by za piękne żeby było prawdziwe .... Chris: -No dobra, zaczynamy, jako pierwsi idą Owen i Gwen... Chris daje im drewniane miecze... Wynik:Chłopcy 1, Gwen 0 Chris: -No dobra, chłopcy zdobywają punkt, teraz Heather i Lindsay... Wynik: Heather 0, Lindsay 1 Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -JAK TO SIĘ STAŁO!!!??? Lindsay: -Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale chyba przyczyniłam się do zwycięstwa w drużynie... Chris: -Jestem zszokowany, ale co tam, nagrało się, teraz LeShwana i Cody... Wynik: LeShawna 1, Cody 0 Chris: -No No, dziewczyny szybko odrobiły straty w punktach, jest 1:2, czy chłopcy odrobią straty??Teraz DJ i Katie Na statku... Katie: -Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić, trudno poddaje się, nie mogę skrzywdzić, kogoś na kim mi naprawdę zależy... Rzuca miecz... Pokój Zwierzeń DJ: -Mi też na niej zależy... .... Chris: -Jest remis...2:2, teraz wszystko w rękach Courtney i Duncana... Na statku... Duncan: -Nie poddasz się? Courtney: -Nigdy w życiu, chodzę na szermierkę, i się tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz(niewiarygodnie szybko podbiega do Duncana i przykłada mu drewniany miecz do gardła)Skarbie(i robi podstępny uśmieszek) Pokój Zwierzeń Duncan: -I za to ją kocham... Duncan(nadal miał miecz na gardle): -Taa, ale chyba ci nie powiedziałem, że w poprawczaku(jakimś cudem, odbiega od miecza, staje za Courtney, bierze jej rękę z mieczem, za jej plecy, i przykłada swój miecz do jej pleców)Uczyli mnie trochę tego i owego... Pokój Zwierzeń Courtney: -Dobry jest... Courtney szybko się uwolniła, i jednym płynnym ruchem, lekko podłożyła mu czubkiem miecza, na jego brzucha Courtney: -Tu-Sze(Nie wiem, jak to się pisze) Rozpętała się burza i zaczęli walczyć. Walczyli tak przez dobrą godzinę...Ale ostatecznie wygrał Duncan, bo odebrał Courtney miecz, o przyparł ją do muru... Chris: -Chłopcy jadą do sklepu!! Chłopcy poza Duncanem(który dalej przypierał Courtney do muru): -JUUHUU!!! Tymczasem... Courtney(nadal przypięta do muru): -Nieźle walczysz... Duncan: -Ty też nie najgorzej.... Puszcza ją, a ona go do siebie przyciąga i całuje... Chris: -No dobra weźcie się z tymi czułościami przystopujcie, no dobra dziewczyny widzimy się na ceremonii, w wy chłopcy musicie odczekać na samolot, akurat przyleci po ceremonii.... Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -Zagłosuje na Katie, bo w ogóle nie walczyła... Bridgette: -Ja zagłosuję na Heather Na ceremonii... Chris: -No dobra, czas na rozdanie sopli, powodzenia, kiedy wyczytam wasze imię, zgłoście się po sopel, zawodniczka która nie otrzyma sopla, musi udać się na ścieżkę mięczaków i wsiąść do lodołamacza beztalencia....A wiec, pierwszy sopel wędruję do...Gwen, następny do Heather, i jeszcze jedna dla LeShawny, oraz dla Courtney i Lindsay.......Bridgette i Katie, któraś z was będzie musiała pożegnać się z naszym Show......Bridgette, ty nie walczyłaś bo nie miałaś partnera, a ty Katie też nie walczyłaś, bo nie chciałaś zranić DJ'a......Ale jest tylko jedno miejsce, dla dwóch wspaniałych dziewczyn.....A to miejsce, będzie dla..................................Bridgette, Katie odpadasz... DJ: -CO!!??Ale dlaczego!! Chris: -Już to tłumaczyłem.... Katie: -Nie martw się DJ, napewno jeszcze się zobaczymy(bierze go delikatnie za policzki i całuje, a Courtney, Bridgette i Lindsay, robią duże oczy i wołają: Oooo!!) Chris: -Więc, taki był dzisiejszy mój powrót i zadanie, fajne nie;D No dobra do zobaczenia za 3 dni na LODOWCU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki